


Jealousy Is The Greatest Form Of Flattery

by kuroken_is_trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, and kuroo loves his volleyball kouhais, hinata has a praise kink duh, jealous Kuroo, kenma gets dominant, kenma is a porn star i s2g, kenma loves boys with messy hair, submissive af hinata, subtle power play dynamics, ugh the fluff snuck in a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroken_is_trash/pseuds/kuroken_is_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: don't have a threesome without talking about it first.</p>
<p>In which Hinata watches Kenma and Kuroo fuck. And maybe gets a little more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Is The Greatest Form Of Flattery

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop writing Kuroken sorry...
> 
> Another hastily edited porn fic.

Kuroo was used to being a performer. He performed the role of captain on the court every day, playing the spiritual leader of his team. He was their foundation, the person they looked to when they were in trouble and the one they thanked when they were doing well. But that façade was crumbling under the pressure of the current situation.

 

Kenma was splayed out beneath him, naked and flushed with arousal, breaths shallow as Kuroo worked his fingers inside of him. Kuroo took a deep breath to calm himself. He wasn’t usually nervous when it came to sex with Kenma. They’d done it so many times it was just another part of their day. The only difference was the looming presence in the corner of Kuroo’s room, eyes lingering on their every move.

 

Hinata Shouyou’s big brown eyes were blown even wider than usual as he watched the couple’s performance from Kuroo’s desk chair. The turn of events that led to the current situation was somewhat expected, if Kuroo was honest with himself. Kenma had always expressed an attraction to the short boy from Miyagi. Kuroo had been jealous of the way Kenma looked at Hinata with curiosity in his eyes from their first meeting. He never looked at Kuroo like that. Sure, Kuroo preferred the doe eyed stare of affection Kenma gave him whenever he thought Kuroo wasn’t looking, but they’d grown up together and nothing was a secret anymore. They’d skipped past the awkward getting to know each other stage and were intimate from the start, but sometimes Kuroo longed for that stereotypical fumbling hands, nervous glances teenage cliché.

 

Anyway, Hinata had come to Tokyo for the weekend to hang out with Kenma. Kuroo didn’t expect to see either of them that weekend, figuring they would be holed up in Kenma’s house playing video games or watching volleyball on TV. Kuroo was watching a movie when Kenma showed up at his house with Hinata in tow Saturday night.

 

_“Are your parents home?” Kenma had asked._

_“No… why?” Kuroo wondered what wild idea Hinata had that needed a third person for. Something stupid, probably._

_“I want to have sex.” Kenma deadpanned._

_Kuroo blinked a few times before looking at Hinata. There was a deep blush on his face._

_“Um, we have a guest…?” Kuroo motioned, a blush forming on his face to match Hinata’s._

_“He wants to watch.”_

 

“Kuroo.” Kenma’s voice brought him out of his trance.

 

Kuroo shook his head, withdrawing his fingers from Kenma’s entrance and learning back on his haunches. “Sorry.”

 

“Do you want him to join in this time or not?” Kenma asked, seeing the uncertainty written on Kuroo’s face.

 

Kuroo shook his head. Possessiveness flared up in his chest and he didn’t know if he would be able to share Kenma. Based on Kenma’s wording, Kuroo was sure he wanted a next time, but they could discuss that in private. Plus, Kuroo’s mind was so clouded at that moment he wasn’t sure he would be able to put his thoughts into words.

 

“Okay,” Kenma whispered. “Shouyou?”

 

“Yeah?” Hinata’s voice cracked, thick with arousal.

 

“Do you mind just watching this time?”

 

Hinata looked at Kuroo and their eyes locked. Kuroo tried not to let his jealousy show, but it was clear when Hinata looked away, embarrassed. “That’s fine.”

 

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want.” Kuroo reminded him.

 

“No I want to,” Hinata said. “Watch I mean- I want to watch- I don’t mean like, you know!”

 

Kuroo rolled his eyes. Clearly Hinata wanted to join in, I mean it was _Kenma_ , who wouldn’t want to be a part of that, but Kuroo didn’t want him doing more than watching, at least for now.

 

“Okay, I’m ready whenever you are,” Kenma said.

 

Kenma had already been prepped and was waiting, but Kuroo hesitated, closing his eyes. He took a deep breath, exhaling for a few seconds, reminding himself that no matter what, Kenma was still _his_ boyfriend. Hinata was just there to watch and they weren’t going to do anything Kuroo wasn’t okay with, the other two boys had made that very clear.

 

Kuroo opened his eyes and pushed the unease into the back of his mind where he was determined to keep it for the rest of the night. Kenma let out a squeak as Kuroo pushed in harder and faster than usual. Kuroo had prepped him with plenty of lube so it didn’t hurt, just surprised him at the eagerness Kuroo was showing. He usually liked to take things slow and Kenma hoped the change of pace was because he was painfully turned on and not because he wanted the encounter to be over.

 

Kuroo thrust shallowly a few times to get into a comfortable rhythm. Usually, they would just lie there for a while, Kuroo inside of Kenma, laughing and telling stores, building each other up slowly and when they reached their orgasms, they were explosive.

 

Tonight, Kuroo didn’t want to drag it out. He was already embarrassed having another pair of eyes on him, although he knew Hinata was mostly looking at Kenma. He tried to stop thinking about Hinata watching the boy underneath him because the jealousy was coming back.

 

“Shouyou, touch yourself.” Kenma was looking at Hinata, who had his pants unbuttoned and shoved to his knees, but fingers hesitating over his own dick.

 

“Sorry,” Hinata apologized, touching himself experimentally. A deep blush crept up on his cheeks as Kenma watched him.

 

“You’re embarrassing him, Kenma.” Kuroo whispered, leaning down to nip at Kenma’s lips.

 

“I’m the one getting fucked in front of my friend,” Kenma reminded him.

 

Kuroo growled possessively and attached his mouth to Kenma’s neck, nipping at his pale skin. He wanted to leave marks. He wanted to make Hinata remember for weeks to come that Kenma was _his_.

 

“Kuroo, let him see.” Kenma pushed Kuroo up and he realized he’d been practically laying on top of Kenma in an attempt to sheild him from Hinata’s view.

 

He hesitated for a second, but leaned back and grabbed Kenma’s ankles, throwing his boyfriend's legs over his shoulders. The position was perfect for hitting Kenma’s prostate, but they didn’t do it often because it was practically impossible to kiss that way. And Kuroo couldn’t imagine having sex with Kenma and not kissing him the whole time. But tonight was different. They were putting on a show for Hinata. This was not about them.

 

Kuroo could tell the new position was better because the noises coming from the corner of his room escalated. Hinata’s loud breathing had turned into soft moans and the occasional squeak. Kenma was staring right at him with his half lidded eyes, mouth wide open with a slight trail of drool on his chin. He never made much noise during sex, but the look on his face was enough to make up for the silence.

 

Kuroo’s next thrust was slightly upward and hit Kenma right in the prostate. He let out a moan that made it sound like he was about to throw up and scrunched his face in pleasure. The sound wasn’t objectively sexy, but all of his sounds made Kuroo flush with arousal because, well, it was _Kenma_. He kept rolling his hips into that same spot, hoping to divert his boyfriend’s attention away from the small redhead sitting in the corner, but Kenma was focusing intently on Hinata. The look of embarrassment on Hinata’s face made it seem like he wanted to look away, but was locked in by Kenma’s otherworldly stare. A different side of him came out when he was turned on and the way he moaned and moved his body was so sexy it should have been illegal.

 

“Kenmaaaaaa,” Kuroo whined, finally giving up on trying to get Kenma to look at him just with his cock. “Pay attention to me.”

 

“Fuck off, Tetsurou, we have a guest.” Kenma continued not looking at Kuroo as he sucked on two of his fingers. His hand trailed from his mouth, seductively along his neck and chest, catching on his right nipple. He circled the swollen bud, pinching lightly and moaning in response. Kuroo knew his boyfriend’s nipples weren’t that sensitive and he was just playing it up for Hinata, but he was also confusingly aroused watching Kenma perform for someone who wasn’t him. _Aroused and jealous, what a strange combination_ , he thought to himself.

 

“At the end of the day, I’m the one making you feel like this, don’t forget,” Kuroo growled, thrusting harder and deeper into Kenma.

 

Kenma was now a squirming mess beneath Kuroo as the deeper thrusts hit him just right every time. He gripped his own cock and alternating his glances between Hinata and Kuroo. Kenma rocked his hips up to meet Kuroo’s and for a few minutes the room was filled with nothing but heavy breathing and overly lubed penetration.

 

“Tetsu-“ Kenma’s voice was now coming out in a series of sobs and hiccups and Kuroo knew he was close. Kenma always sounded like he was choking right before he came because he couldn’t remember to keep breathing.

 

Kuroo could feel the heat pooling in his stomach and took hold of Kenma’s dick to help him along. Kenma suddenly went quiet and pressed his face into the pillow as he came all over Kuroo’s fingers and stomach. Kuroo followed a few seconds later with a low groan.

 

Hinata was still at Kuroo’s desk, whining obnoxiously as he stroked himself. Kuroo pulled out of Kenma slowly and watched the come dripping out of him.

 

“Just remember, I’m the only one allowed to do this.” Kuroo whispered in his raspy sexed out voice, dragging his finger through the trail of come on Kenma’s stomach. He shoved his wet finger into his boyfriend’s mouth, forcing him to lick it off. Kenma let out a submissive moan, sucking the taste of himself off Kuroo’s finger.

 

Hinata gasped and started jerking himself quicker.

 

“Hinata.” Kuroo directed his attention away from his boyfriend for the first time since they’d started.

 

“Hmm??” Hinata jumped at his name. Until then, he’d just been an observer, not part of the main event. Now, he was the only one who hadn’t finished and he was painfully aware of that fact.

 

“Take your hand off your dick,” Kuroo commanded.

 

Hinata whined, but did what Kuroo told him to.

 

“Tetsu… don’t be mean.” Kenma propped himself up on his elbows, still shaky from climaxing just a minute prior.

 

Kuroo stood up from the bed and positioned himself in front of Hinata. “Don’t worry, he’s going to like this.”

 

“Kuroo-san…” Hinata looked up, his eyes blown wide in confusion.

 

Kuroo fell to his knees in front of Hinata and grabbed his dick, pumping a few times. “Hinata, have you ever had a blow job?”

 

“No!” Hinata squeaked, shivering under Kuroo’s rough hands.

 

Kuroo smirked. “Guess I have a thing for virgins.”

 

Hinata and Kenma both let out a loud sigh when Kuroo’s mouth descended on the tip of Hinata’s cock.

 

As much as Kuroo loved sucking Kenma’s dick, it was strange to have another person in his mouth. He didn’t dislike it, but he had to admit, he was mostly doing this for his boyfriend. Although the small sounds coming from Hinata were slightly rewarding.

 

Now that Hinata was the center of attention, he was struggling to keep quiet. The usually loud boy was now a squirming mess of heavy breathing and tiny moans muffled by his own hand.

 

“I know you can be louder than that, Shouyou.” Kuroo felt Kenma looming next to him and he looked up to see Kenma’s hand resting lightly on Hinata’s throat, tilting his head up. Kenma leaned down and placed a kiss on Hinata’s lips and another wave of jealousy passed through Kuroo before it turned into arousal and went straight to his dick.

 

Kuroo pulled off Hinata and continued stroking with his hand for a moment to admire his boyfriend making out with the little shrimp.

 

“Kuroo-san, please,” Hinata begged between sloppy kisses.

 

Kenma pulled away from Hinata with a frown. “You don’t get to call the shots, Shouyou.”

 

“Jesus, Kenma,” Kuroo breathed, his own cock twitching with interest. He always took control when it was just the two of him and he couldn’t believe how incredibly hot this new side of his timid boyfriend was.

 

Kenma’s eyes flashed dark as he looked down at Kuroo. “Hurry up and finish him,” he commanded.

 

Kuroo shuddered. Kenma had never commanded him to do anything before. He had the urge to say something snarky back and egg Kenma on, but instead did as he was commanded.

 

Hinata’s cock was enveloped with the warm wetness of Kuroo’s mouth and he wasted no time in getting to work, bobbing his head down and back up again, swirling his tongue around the tip, licking at the slit and making Hinata drool.

 

Kenma’s hands were all over Hinata, holding him and stroking his smooth skin while whispering things in his ear Kuroo couldn’t quite make out. Kuroo concentrated on the tip, pumping the base of Hinata’s cock and suddenly he was coming in Kuroo’s mouth.

 

“Oh god, I’m so sorry, Kuroo-san, I-“

 

Kenma smiled and stroked Kuroo’s hair as he swallowed all of Hinata’s come, licking his cock to get the rest that had dripped out. “It’s okay, Shouyou, he likes it.”

 

Kuroo narrowed his eyes, wiping the sides of his mouth off. “Don’t pet me like I’m a cat.”

 

Kenma sighed, the serious atmosphere clearly broken.

 

“Did I do a good job?” Hinata asked, already bounced back from his intense orgasm and was again being the usual, excitable shrimp he was. 

 

“You were great, Shouyou.” Kenma smiled that tiny smile that made Kuroo's heart race and patted Hinata on the head.

 

Hinata then looked to Kuroo for approval.

 

Kuroo shrugged. “It was all right, but there’s room for improvement.”

 

“Improvement?” Kenma cocked his head.

 

“Does that mean there’ll be a next time??” Hinata exclaimed.

 

“We’ll see.” Kuroo rolled his eyes. “Maybe next time I’ll fuck _you_.”

 

Both Kenma and Hinata’s mouths dropped open in surprise. Kuroo smirked and turned around, grabbing for his discarded clothes. So maybe he enjoyed that more than he’d thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome. Follow me at kuroken-is-trash.tumblr.com for more hq screaming.


End file.
